


Class of 2JRCH

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Students, Teacher Hank, hank cares more than he lets others see, more of a summary than actual story lol, student list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Hank goes through his list of students once more.





	Class of 2JRCH

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm very original with the naming of the class :P  
> Anyway, thank you everybody for your love for the first college au fic i wrote a few days back! Y'all rly thirsty for this to be a series or some sorts huh?!  
> So here we are! I'm going to write more for it becos you're all so nice and gave me some sweet ass comments as motivational feed :D
> 
> This is a bit more exposition on the characters :P Next chapters probably going to be more about Connor's noble goal

**Name:** North

 **Student number:** #641 790 831

 **Age:** 21

 **Class:** 2JRCH

 

From what the others told him, Hank knew the girl could be possible trouble to deal with. She is quite the rebel and she seems to rather daydream or do anything else but study and pay attention. Well, as long as she won’t intendedly disrupt his lectures, he will pay her no mind. After all, it would be her own fucking problem if she’d failed his class. Not his. As long as she wouldn’t be obnoxiously loud, so to hinder the other students, she wouldn’t pose too much of a problem. Else, he will tell her to just not come to his class.

But despite the ‘bad girl’ behaviour, North’s grades aren’t that bad. They’re pretty average so Hank can’t complain too much. The only thing that really _does_ bother him, is that he suspects North from helping Connor with flirting and all. Those two seem very close and after Hank has properly studied the male student, he’ll quickly glance over to North who will then laugh and smirk and pat her friend’s shoulder. Of course, Hank can’t call her out on that or he’d embarrass himself and probably get in more trouble than the girl.

 

 **Name:** Markus

 **Student number:** #684 842 971

 **Age:** 22

 **Class:** 2JRCH

 

Markus is an excellent student. Always attentive. Mostly on time if not, Hank supposes it is because of the group of friends he hangs around with. The student does ask many questions during the lectures. Questions on morals and ethics. Truly interesting discussions bloom out of it although sometimes Hank has to call it a quit or his lectures would turn into a whole debate. Not that it’d be a bad thing but he still had a schedule to follow.

It pleased Hank to have a student like Markus in his year. To see students not obediently absorb everything he has to say without thinking twice. Hank isn’t surprised when he learns that this Markus is also the leader of a LGTBQIA+ activist group at the campus.

 

 **Name:** Simon

 **Student number:** #369 911 047

 **Age:** 21

 **Class:** 2JRCH

 

Just like Markus, Simon is a good student. He works hard and if he isn’t paying attention to his lover, his eyes are focused on the presentations. His grades are good and doesn’t raise any alarms. He’s more of a quiet person but Hank thinks those people are also necessary in a group.

After Hank noticed that Simon likes to read a lot, he’s offered him some of his own literature that has to do with the subjects they’re seeing. The bright smile the student gives him, makes Hank happy as well.

 

 **Name:** Ralph

 **Student number:** #021 753 034

 **Age:** 20

 **Class:** 1JRCH

 

The first time Ralph sat in his class, Hank had no idea what this kid was doing here. He was quite clingy to Kara, another student of class 2JRCH. Soon, he found out Ralph was actually part of class 1JRCH and not the second year. But he seems to be very attached to his group of older friends and thus accompanies them as much as he can.

Just like North, Ralph’s attention span is that of a child, even worse. Apparently the guy has a few mental issues but as far as it won’t bother the lectures, Hank won’t make a big deal out of it. Still, Hank’s made sure to quickly check the guy’s medical record to know what to expect of Ralph’s unpredictable nature. You can never be too sure. And maybe Hank actually cares about his students.

 

 **Name:** Kara

 **Student number:** #579 102 694

 **Age:** 21

 **Class:** 2JRCH

 

From the few times he sees Kara interact, he knows she’s a helpful student. She’s really of the caring type. Not only does she help others, she also seems to be the moral compass of her wild variety of friends. Josh, one of Hank’s friends and fellow professors, once told him Kara’s mother sadly passed away. After that, her father became an alcoholic who barely is home at all. So now Kara mostly lives alone, together with her younger sister Alice. It saddens to hear that so, despite being socially awkward at times, he tries to approach Kara about it, asking if she needs any help or support and that he’s always up for a talk if needed. It’s the least he can do as her teacher. She smiles, thanks him and says she’ll remind the offer he’s given.

 

 **Name:** Connor

 **Student number:** #313 248 317 - 51

 **Age:** 21

 **Class:** 2JRCH

 

Connor, an excellent student with many A’s on his record. He probably studies a lot at home because during the lectures he’s not always that attentive. Or at least not during Hank’s classes.

Okay, Connor _might_ be paying attention but not to the subject. No, his attention goes straight -and that’s as straight as it gets with this guy- to Hank. He makes it no secret that he has a fiery crush on the older male and the sneaky bastard likes to show his attraction every. single. time. when he attends one of Hank’s lectures.

 Hank tries to resist, of course. He already has a name as the ‘Mad Alcoholic’ and he can’t allow himself to sink even deeper because of his immoral urge to get in one of his student’s pants. But damn, does Connor make it hard-, ahem, difficult for him to resist. The looks, the blatant confessions that seem to roll out of the student’s mouth, unheard but clearly visible: _I want you_. And what’s Hank’s best way to coping with all the obvious flirtations and other less proper ways of Connor’s affection? Drinking and jacking off, both are things he aren’t proud of.

Hank wonders how long he’ll last this year. Tension just keeps building up and sooner or later the roof will just blow off and Hank isn’t too sure what will happen if he’ll reach _that_ point. Of course, he hopes the very student responsible for his suffering could help him with that but he can’t risk his goddamn job for this, now could he?


End file.
